Seduction Is Such A Cruel Word
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: A/N: CONTAINS SMUT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE! Please go easy on me on this one... ;... this is my first lemon, to which I know for a fact that sucks... if you want to see a real lemon, visit RadiantRainbowonders fanfiction page 3 ! Taa taa !


The forest of Viridian wielded the most beautiful things nature ha to offer, its abundant healthy green trees and it's flowers were unique and beautiful. Although the poisonous Pokemon would often claim the many lives of Pokemon, it's setting was peaceful and harmonious.

Deep within it's forest, was a hot spring. It was only known to it's locals and a certain Viridian Guardian.

Yellow began to hum in her yellow bath robes, holding and guiding the hand of Red who wore the same attire except his was red. The pair traveled through the hidden bushes and entered Viridian's secret paradise.

Yellow took a deep breath and exhaled the warm mist. She turned to the champion, "This is the place, I cant wait to relax here" and began to strip,

The Champion was oblivious as to what Yellow was doing in front of him, his eyes was at the sky and asked "I've always wondered how did you know about this place anyways? I mean I traveled through here but I never once saw it"

"Well, you have to look beyond the bushes" She giggled, she gently dropped her clothes at the ground.

Once he heard the sound of robes falling, he turned his attention to the petite woman, his face immediately turned flushed, he covered his eyes "Uwah! Y-Yellow- W-What are y-you doing?! S-Someone c-could s-see us!"

She frowned and shook her head "No one knows about this place other than me and a few elders back at the town," she then placed one hand on Red's shoulder and gave him a gentle smile "Trust me besides, y-you've" her face reddened "Y-You've s-seen me like t-this plenty of times"

Red gulped and gave out a nervous chuckle, he then nodded his head "Fine fine I'm just worried, that's all" he slowly began to unstrap the bathrobes and gently dropped his bathrobe to the ground, now revealing his slightly built body.

Yellow turned around and walked towards the water, "Come on, let's go!"

The champion did not hear a word she said, he was far too busy looking at her swaying exposed skin. He licked his lips hungrily. He wanted to claim the blond again, but pushed his lust down. He slowly began to follow Yellow into the hot springs and was laying back and relaxing.

Yellow was at the middle of the hot spring, washing her entire body. Red's eyes was now only focused onto the healer, the sensation of spying on her was sending slight jolts of pleasure towards his body. Blood was flowing towards an organ that was between his legs and began to harden, he licked his lips again lustfully, he gazed on how smooth her skin was whenever he touched it licked it

The feeling of claiming her in the very forest she protected was now set into motion, he slowly treaded his way towards Yellow in a sneaky matter.

Yellow on the other hand, was doing all of this on purpose. Bathing and washing her body erotically to bait the Champion to come towards her was a complete success. She planned on seducing Red all because of a certain yet surprising red. The Exchanger went on and on how he would often lure the perverted breeder out of work and the two would intensely fuck in the bathroom or other areas that seemed suitable for their positions. She decided that she wanted to be a seducer for once, thus she followed through with the plan.

She pretended not to hear Red sneaking up to reach behind her and purposely lifted her hands over her head to give him the perfect opportunity.

Red smirked and saw his chance, he wrapped one arm around Yellow's waist and the other hand fondling with one of Yellow's breasts.

The healer let out a surprising gasp and immediately blushed out of shame and enjoyment, she then began to feel Red's other hand trailing his hand to her other breast, now they were being fondled by a certain champion. "H-Haah! W- w-what a-are y-you doing?" Yellow acted surprise.

The champion only let out a playful growl and latched his mouth and the back of her neck and continued to fondle. He enjoyed the warm and soft feeling of Yellow's breast, he never touched them, even when they would have sex... he always fantasized on how soft they were, he wanted to lick and suck...

The Healer was completely at his 'mercy,' she was enjoying this quite well and wanted to escalate, but she couldn't help but feel that Red wanted to do something else with her chest... she then pretended to squirm and 'resist.' "W-Wait...! W-What i-if s-someone s-see's us...?!" Her body was now turned to Red and saw his devious smirk

He then went closer to Yellow, causing her to step back in the water slightly... the two were moving back until she was at the wall of the hot springs. Yellow's heart was pounding and could feel the area between her legs leaking her juices in the hot springs out of excitement,

He then leaned down and placed his hand on one of her breasts while he went to the other and began to trace his tongue around her nipple. He heard her gasp and pant heavily, which encouraged him to tease her just a little bit more.

Yellow could not believe the sensation she was feeling, her body began to tremble and every second a pleasurable jolt would be sent down her spine. Goose bumps were forming on her arms and had the sudden need for air.

It was then when Red began to suckle onto her breast as if he were a baby, his mouth made contact onto her warm skin and his tongue swirled around the area after three times, he would then nibble at the erected nipple at flick his tongue upward.

The sensation that Yellow was feeling was taken to a whole new level, the feeling of his mouth on one of her petite breasts were causing her to moan in delight. It was bliss, the fact that they were doing something as erotic as this was arousing enough... but the fact that they were doing something so inew/i was the icing on the cake.

The Champion he wrapped his arms around the Healer's waist and lifted her up and sat her down on the ground. At first, the Healer was confused, but when she saw Red on his knees and massaging her legs, she was getting the message... but decided to have him fight for what he thirst for.

When he saw the Yellow wasn't going to allow him to taste her so easily... he placed his hands on her legs. Instead of prying them open like most men would do if they wanted to be dominant, he trailed his hands up and down her legs, he would then slide his hands under her legs and slightly pulled her closer so that he could bend down and have his tongue make a circular motion at her nipple... and trailed his down to her waist and slid his hands to her hips and massaged them.

Her back arched up in pleasure, she shut her eyes closed to try and resist the urge to moan, but it was so hard for her not to. She gathered her will power and opened her eyes to see the eyes of the lustful champion, Yellow panted heavily and a fierce blush continued to color her soft snow white cheeks.

It was then when he trailed his tongue closer and closer to his prize, when he once again tried to open her legs, it budged, but not enough for him to have his prize... Red then changed his tactic into teasing her even more. His tongue went so close to her clitoris, but only lavished around just on top of her leaking womanhood.

Yellow could only whimper at this action, she planned on making Red plead, but the tables turned and was now bReally/b in his favor, she decided to finally open up her legs willingly, she opened one eye to see a little smug look on Red's face.

The Champion then saw his prize, he always wondered how she tasted on the inside... his head inched closer and closer to her leaking hole. He then licked at the lining of her hole, which caused Yellow's hips to roll upwards and let out a small yelp of surprise and pleasure. Red smirked and continued to lavish the outside of the lips between the Healer's legs and when she her trying to move her body towards his tongue, he pulled his head away and heard her whine.

The blond was literally frustrated with the actions that Red has taken, she found out that she could not handle teasing just like Silver would. Yellow continued to feel his tongue dancing around her, but not iIn/i her. She let out desperate whines and gasps, trying to cope with the torture that Red bestowed upon her.

It was then when Red decided to have desert. He flicked his tongue upwards once more... and then placed his two hands to open up her legs just a bit more. His tongue then slithered inside of Yellow. His taste buds were literally sending messages to his brain that she tasted iSo/i good. Red found himself plunging deeper into the Healer and his hands moving to the lips between her legs, he used his fingers to open the healer and used his other hand to massage her clitoris.

The state that Yellow was in was undescribable. She tried to gather words in her mind to yell out on how good this feels, but she was unable to speak, only moans and cries escaped her mouths... she then found one hand inching closer to the breast that Red sucked on and fondled herself and the other hand pushing at the back of Red's neck to encourage him on going deeper.

When he could no longer go any deeper, Red then latched his tongue onto Yellow's womanhood and began to suck all of his nectar.

This action sent the Healer over the edge. She let out a loud cry "R-Red... d-don't sto-haa-stop! I-I'm-! O-OH Acerus- I-I'm C-Cu-! Cumming!"

The Champion ignored the warning, instead, he sucked much harder to get the treat he deserves. He felt her cum in her mouth and swallowed as much as he can.

When Yellow finished, Red finally climbed onto the ground and was now looming over the seemingly exhausted healer. He waited for Yellow to catch her breath, and after a few seconds, he then asked "Are you ready...?"

Yellow wearily opened her eyes and gave Red a slight nod. He then moved in between her legs and was about to guide his staff inside of Yellow's warm, sweet, tight, hole...

Until he saw Yellow immediately shot her back up, placed her hands on his shoulders, and threw him gently onto the ground. He was now on his back, and when he realized he was on the ground, he tried to get up until he felt weight on his body... he opened his eyes and saw a much rather bDevious/b Healer. "W-.. w-wha...?!" Red's lustful spell was now broken, he was now confused on what was going on "W-What a-are you-"

"Such a bad boy you are..." Yellow's voice was teasing the Champion "Making the first moves out on the open? That's not like you at all~"

Red's face flushed "I-I g-guess I-I didn't think about- U-UWAH!"

He felt the tip of his cock being rubbed by Yellow's womanhood. The Healer bent down and immediately latched her lips onto Red's. The Healer's tongue plunged Red's hot cavern and caused a tongue war. Since Red was no longer in his animalistic state, his tongue wasn't as dominant as usual. Yellow on the other hand, was. She was completely dominating the Champion and suckled onto his tongue to increase his pleasure.

It was then when Yellow pushed herself down onto the Red. She moaned inside of his mouth and waited until she was adjusted. After a few seconds past, she began to ride him slowly.

Red could not believe what was happening to him right now, the Healer was riding on his penis and was now her play toy. Red tried to thrust his hips upwards, but Yellow's hands pushed Red down and made sure she was in iComplete/i control.

The petite blond began to ride him faster, since her insides were still sensitive because she just came a few minutes ago, it only heightened the experience. She continued to ride Red faster and once she heard Red broke the kiss and cry out in sheer bliss, Yellow lost all control. She found herself bringing all of the Champion's cock deep inside of her and rode him harder. Yellow then felt his tip prodding at her g-spot, which caused her to moan out in pain.

Their hands intertwined and their moans were drowning each other out. The serene forest could now hear two people lustfully satisfying each other.

Yellow then felt Red's tip bounce deep inside of her, signalling that he was so close... she was coming towards her climax as well. The two then looked at each other in the eyes and wanted to end with a very big iBang/i.

Red finally managed to wrap his arms around Yellow's neck and kissed her passionately as Yellow rode him, he then began to thrust upwards in unison... creating a perfect symphony of skin slapping against each other.

When Yellow knew that she was cumming, she pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud cry and pushed herself down on Red as deep as she could and felt his penis erupt. Red's cock were going in a series of waves, causing him to jerk and thrust deep inside of her a few more times, and withing every thrust he grunted pleasurably. The Healer could feel the warmth of the Champion's seed which sent her over the edge... she came around his cock and the forest was peaceful again.

When Yellow felt that Red's cock soften on her, she slid it out of her womanhood and laid beside the Champion.

The two then brought each other in a warmth embrace...

The Healer then asked, "W-... w-we should g-get cleaned up s-soon..."

Red chuckled nervously and gave a gentle kiss on her lips, "But wouldn't it lead to the same ending?"

Silence filled the air...

"If it does, I cant wait..." Yellow purred lustfully, which caused Red's cock to stir back to life again.


End file.
